


Take A Chance

by sebos



Category: oneyplays, supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Booty Call, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pet Names, Porn in Later Chapters, Roommates, thirsty twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: Matt Watson and Chris O'Neill are horny and looking for love.





	1. Wrong Number

Even though he had headphones in at full volume, nothing could save Matt’s ears from the sound of his roommate clambering up the stairs at full speed. He braced himself as his bed room was swung open and his personal space was infiltrated.

“God Chris what do you want,” Matt swung his chair around to face the Irish boy who was holding his phone in front of his roommate’s face but it was too close for his eyes to actually focus on what he was trying to show him.

“Some random ass dude just texted me!” Chris’ voice sounded a little worried but Matt couldn’t be bothered. He waved away the offending object and turned back to what he was doing.

“So? It’s probably just a wrong number. Block it and move on I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“But he’s hot though...” Matt immediately swiped the phone out of Chris’ hand and stood up. The two boys were awkward, boyfriendless, and gay. They were desperate for attention so any guy willing to give them the light of day set them off. Matt looked at the contents of the message. All it had was a picture of a dude probably a little bit older than them who was sporting a scruffy beard and disheveled yet soft looking brown hair. He seemed to be leaning on something as his one arm was in frame supporting his head and his Matt could only be described as angelic. Below the picture was a single line of text that read;

“Hope you have a good day today.”

Matt felt his heart melt. This mystery man was exactly his type, big and beautiful but there was a problem; he was Chris’ type too AND he was technically messaging Chris and not him. There was one thing that   
Matt could count on though, Chris was a complete idiot when it came to talking to other guys. The taller boy clutched the phone to his chest and squinted at his roommate.

“So uhhh, how are you going to respond?” Chris made a face at him.

“What do you mean? You just told me to ignore him,” he tried to take the phone back from Matt but he used his height to his advantage and held it away from Chris.

“Well that was before I saw what he looked like. I mean come on he looks like he could take care of the both of us!” He zoomed in on the man’s face until the phone wouldn’t go any closer. Chris managed to snatch his phone away and frowned down at the message.

“But I have no idea what to say. I’ve never talked to another guy before. They always think I’m too weird…” Matt put his arm around his friend and pulled him close.

“Hey don’t say that. You’re just too good for most guys out there. Besides, I’m sure this guy will just realize his mistake and block your number even if you try to respond. Just let me try and send him something so we can put this behind us ok?” Matt tried to sound reassuring but at this point Chris seemed to be over the whole thing. He handed Matt the phone and flopped down onto his roommate’s bed. Matt almost felt bad for his pathetically lonely friend. Almost.

The boy figured that he owed it to the guy to at least know who he was texting and also he wanted to see if he even had a sliver of a chance with him so he went with trying to take a picture of himself to mimic the man but he just looked dumb so he threw up a piece sign and sent that instead and followed it up with;

“Thanks! Hope you have a good day too!”

Matt felt his heart beat fast with anticipation but the longer he looked at the message that was left on “delivered” the more he began to accept the fact that maybe this wasn’t going to work out. What a shocker. After about ten minutes he figured it was time to give up. He held the phone out to Chris who was still pouting on his bed. Thank god Chris didn’t even pick his head up because at that moment the phone vibrated. Matt couldn’t open the message fast enough and he had to smack his hand over his mouth to keep from making any sound as to give any implication to Chris of what he was doing. The boy opened the message and had to read it over a few times just to really let it sink in. 

“Well that’s embarrassing. I have the wrong number.”

“You’re kinda cute though do you like boys by chance?” 

Matt had to run back over to his desk chair and sit down because he was about to pass the fuck out. The first interaction he’s had with a guy in months and it was with a hot stranger that texted his roommate by accident and he also thought Matt was cute to top it off. If he didn’t hook this one down now he may never feel the warm embrace of a bear such as this one. 

“So? What did you say?” It was just a wrong number right?” Matt heard Chris’ mumblings from over on the bed. Oh yeah. He was so caught up in the moment that he had almost completely forgotten about his equally lonely and desperate friend. He actually felt guilty now. He did a little before but now looking at Chris’ frowning face and truly understanding how he felt Matt felt like he was being an awful friend. It was probably better that they just forgot about his altogether. It wasn’t fair to be fighting over the same guy like this especially since the message wasn’t for Matt in the first place. After all, bros before hoes. 

“Yeah he just got some numbers mixed up. It was nothing.” Matt deleted a few strands of text to make it look like the conversation was a lot shorter lived than it really was and handed Chris back his phone, sitting down next to him on the bed. 

“Oh…ok.” Matt could sense the tone of defeated in his roommates voice. 

This clearly wasn’t about the guy on the phone anymore, it was something more than that. Chris honestly had it in his head that he was some strange ugly guy that had no chance ever finding someone that liked him and that broke Matt’s heart. They’ve been running into these kinds of problems for a few months now. The few times Matt managed to drag Chris out with him either to get dinner or to hang out with friends in the city there have been one or two guys that have approached the Irish boy. It was always so awkward though because Chris wasn’t as…clear about his sexuality as Mat was so other guys never knew how to strike up a conversation and when they did they were put off by Chris’ “goofy” nature which Matt could tell hurt Chris deeply. One night he even caught Chris trying some gay dating app but those nightmare stories consisted of Chris getting stood up several times and Matt preferred not to think about them. His roommate was just as deserving if not more than him of someone who truly cared for him. Matt was confident he’d find someone like that soon.

\----

Matt grumbled awake to the sound of loud mumbling coming from the floor below him. Normally he would have been angry being woken up this early on a Saturday but then he remembered that Chris warned him ahead of time that he was bringing over his new boyfriend to the apartment so Matt let it slide. He didn’t know much about the guy because Chris was worried it wouldn’t last too long so he didn’t want to get too attached but the two of them have been seeing each other frequently over the past two weeks and honestly after the drama that happened a month ago, Matt couldn’t be happier for him. But if it was just the two of them downstairs why did it sound like there was about eight hundred people over? 

Being the nosey bitch he was, Matt decided to put on a somewhat presentable shirt and sweatpants and make his way downstairs. On his way down he heard a loud and high pitched giggle that made him laugh to himself, he had never heard anyone make that sound ever in his life. Judging from the voices he heard it sounded like maybe there was a third person and his suspicions were correct. Next to Chris’ boyfriend was a bigger guy wearing just a t-shirt and basketball shorts, he had a light semi-full beard and his hair was so long Matt just wanted to run his hands through it he honestly just looked like some random straight guy but he was still infatuated. Something was off though, the more he looked him over the more familiar he looked but he couldn’t really pinpoint where he’s seen him from before, it was probably from some porn he did have the lips for it after all. Matt was so focused on looking at the poor guy that he barely noticed him actually speak up.

“Hey.” It was just one word but the way the man raised his eyebrows and nodded to Matt’s shirt made his knees felt weak. He had no idea how to respond, so he just stood there like an idiot oblivious to the other two people in the room. The silence was broken by another;

“Hey.” This time the guy pointed at Matt’s shirt. What the hell? He looked down, immediately he felt his face turn red. Of course today of all days he decided to blindly pick up and wear his shirt that read;

“Say hey if you’re gay.” Matt wanted to kill himself. He could either disappear and avoid everyone until they left or start a conversation like a normal person. He chose the former.

“Uh…I have to go.” The boy ran down the hall towards the bathroom and shut himself in, why he didn’t chose to go back up the stairs was beyond him. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like a hot fucking mess. God what a way to make a first impression. He heard the chatting start up again in the other room so that was a good sign, hopefully Chris just brushed it off and everyone would forget about what a nightmare he was. 

Matt figured after a solid ten minutes hiding out in the bathroom was enough for everyone’s attention to be drawn to something else so he attempted to slip out of the bathroom and make it back upstairs unnoticed. He made it about one step into the hallway before he smashed face first into someone coming from the other way. Matt braced his hands on the other person’s chest and looked up to apologize. 

“So we meet again. For the third time.” Matt was confused. A third time? What happened to the second time? Then it hit him. How could he be so fucking stupid? 

“You’re the guy from the-“

“From the text yeah. It’s funny how stuff like this works out huh?” The guy flashed Matt a smile so warm and inviting that he felt like he was fucking melting. He let himself be pushed closer into the man’s chest, he didn’t even realize a strong arm was gently resting on his back. He just melt this guy and he already felt like he was in love. His arms made him feel safe, his eyes made him feel like the center of this guy’s world, and he fucking smelled good too. At this point Matt felt like they were destined to be together. He let this guy slip through his fingers out of respect for his friend but now that Chris was loved and taken care of it was Matt’s turn to find a love of his own. He was just shocked this guy wanted anything to do with him. 

“Do you wanna uh…talk somewhere else?” He asked quietly, drumming his fingers on the guy’s broad chest.

“Can I tell you my name first?” he giggled and Matt could feel the vibrations in his chest. Oh yeah, knowing his name was kind of important. He felt bad for not asking in the first place.

“Yeah of course! I’m so sorry I’m Matt.” He felt awkward saying this while looking up at the guy but he felt so comfortable he didn’t want to move.

“It’s nice to finally see you Matt. I’m Ryan. I’m one of Scott’s friends and if I knew you were his boyfriend’s roommate I would have put a little more effort into how I looked. Matt instantly felt guilty. He realized this was the first time hearing Scott’s name. He didn’t even introduce himself to the guy and here he was trying to snatch himself a man. Chris probably wouldn’t mind though…

“No you look great! I mean look at the fucking shirt I’m wearing!” Matt pulled away to show off his shirt and Ryan laughed again. 

“It’s a good look on you.” Matt was going to melt if this guy kept saying shit to him. 

“Thanks I’m Gay.” Why did he say that? 

Ryan actually snorted. 

“Uh yeah well so am I.” Matt couldn’t take it anymore, he took Ryan by the hand and led him up the stairs. Thank god Chris and Scot had moved into a different room so they could slip by without Chris hounding him with questions. 

He needed to get this guy in his bed right now.


	2. Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Ryan finally get their freak on.

“Not to be gay or anything but you have really nice hands.” Ryan emphasized his point by brushing his thumb over Matt’s hand and he led them into his bedroom. Matt let go of Ryan’s hand to shut the door behind them and leaned on it so he could pull the bigger man onto of him.

“No please, be as gay as you want.” He placed both of his hands on either size of Ryan’s face and he couldn’t help but to look right at his lips. He couldn’t remember the last time he hooked up with a guy let alone actually kissed one. He felt so attention starved and desperate but he wanted to make sure Ryan was comfortable before they did anything. A sudden pair of hands down the back of his sweatpants made him gasp. Clearly Ryan was more than comfortable with him. Ryan used his grip on Matt’s ass to bring them closer together and Matt took the initiative to start things off. He kissed Ryan softly as first but he the combination of how warm his mouth was and the feeling of his beard under his fingers turned him on so much that he got more forceful with it.   
Ryan let Matt kiss him over and over occasionally stopping so they could breathe or so Matt could press their lips together harshly and try to be a little more aggressive and bite him. For the sake of their own comfortable Ryan took it upon himself to lift up the skinny boy and carry him to the bed to which Matt fawned over how strong and hot Ryan was for doing so. Matt crawled over the bed and stood on his knees so he could help Ryan lift his shirt off but really I was an excuse to run his hands up his chest and grab his face so he could kiss him again and Ryan seemed to adore how needy he was being. Matt let himself be undressed and he had never felt so loved and taken care of in his life, even if this was just a quick fuck to them Ryan made it seem like he wanted to cherish each second they had together and Matt didn’t know if that made him want to cry or suck the guy’s dick. He helped Ryan pull his own shorts down and he was surprised at his lack of boxers.

“Nice cock. No underwear?” Ryan giggled and Matt felt his heart race. How can a guy be so hot yet so adorable at the same time?

“Thanks for noticing, and nah it was too hot for that shit today. Besides I wasn’t really anticipating anyone to pull these bad boys down ya know?” Matt actually laughed at that. He wanted to at least suck Ryan off a little just to show off what a regular little whore he could be but two firmly pressed hands on his shoulders shoving him down onto the bed told him otherwise. 

“Matthew as much as I want to keep kissing you I need to fuck you before I cum all over you sheets ok?” Wow what a gentleman. Matt wanted to respond with something witty but Ryan’s hands found their way between his legs and spread his thighs open and he felt so vulnerable and turned on he actually started shaking a bit. Whether it was from nerves or excitement he didn’t really know. 

“Cum in my fucking ass.” Was the only thing he could get out as Ryan continued to massage and play with his thighs. He put his hands in Ryan’s hair and tried to steady his breathing, he didn’t want Ryan to figure out how sensitive he was but it was quite clear that he was already aware of that and he was taking advantage of it. Matt was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to even notice that Ryan had grabbed lube probably from the nightstand and was wasting no time working his fingers into Matt. 

“You look really hot when you’re turned on. You keep opening your mouth and moaning and I just wanna shove my cock in there.” Ryan started fucking talking to Matt and his head started spinning. He thought they were gonna be quiet about this but Ryan had to go and do this shit. The older boy was quickly pushing his fingers in and out of Matt’s ass and Mat couldn’t shut up. He whining while pulling Ryan’s hair and moaning every time he pushed himself down onto his fingers. He thought he could keep his composure but when he was needy he got frantic and wanted everything all at once. 

“Keep fucking talking to me.” Matt rolled his hips and Ryan added another finger while moving his hand faster. 

“I jacked of to that picture you first sent me because I thought you were so fucking hot. I imagined what it was like to fuck you and watch you bed for more.” 

“Holy shit Ryan…” Matt’s hips twitched and he pulled Ryan closer.

“Please just fuck me already I’m gonna lose my mind.”

“Anything for you baby.” Ryan pulled his fingers out and sat up so he could lift Matt’s legs and slide his cock right into his ass. As much as he wanted to be on top Matt felt so overcome with lust that he couldn’t bring himself to muster up the strength to move so he just laid there and took it like a bitch. Every thrust made him whine louder and louder and he could hear Ryan’s quiet grunts as he held both of the younger boy’s legs on his shoulders. There was no way either of them could last that long like this and Matt wanted their last moments to be special. He reached his arms out and Ryan knew exactly what he wanted. He pulled out and gently put his legs down so he could fit himself on top of Matt. He brushed Matt’s hair out of his eyes and kissed him.

“Hi baby.” He smiled at him and Matt smiled back.

“Hi. Hold my hand?” Ryan nodded and slid his hand into Matt’s and placed the other one on his bony hip. This time he fucked him a lot slower but it felt so much more…loving. The change of pace in their fucking also changed Ryan’s tone.

“You have such stunning eyes I love looking at them.” Matt couldn’t really tell what else he was saying because he felt his orgasm coming on. A few more deep thrusts and heated kisses and Matt was cumming all over both of their stomachs. He could hear Ryan’s deep grunts meaning he was close too.

“Cum inside me.” Ryan wasn’t one to disobey orders so he buried his face in Matt’s neck and came right in his ass. Matt’s back arched off the bed as he moaned until Ryan was finished. They were both sweaty and panting and exhausted but that didn’t stop Matt from pushing the bigger boy off of him and rolling on top of him so he could kiss him again. Ryan giggled and held Matt in place, running his hands all over his body. 

“Do you think they heard us downstairs?” He asked, stopping his hands at Matt’s hips. Matt being the bastard he was ground his hips down onto Ryan’s now sensitive cock.

“Mmm no. We should go again but louder this time.” He leaned down to kiss Ryan again.

“Oh absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month im fucking gay and im gonna try to write more :^)
> 
> drop some requests over on my tumblr if u want  
> https://pwssyboy.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter I of a series im gonna try to work on just because I think this first one is boring and bad. Its based off like two promts Ive had saved idk if it worked out at all. Share your thots on what should happen next (thinking emoji)
> 
> drop some requests over on my tumblr if u want  
> https://pwssyboy.tumblr.com/


End file.
